


Lightbulbs

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Castiel, at least i guess you could call it fluff, basically i saw a cute post and decided to write it into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: "Imagine Dean and Cas kiss for the first time and all the light bulbs blow out around them and Cas is embarrassed but Dean thinks it’s kinda cool and kisses him again."





	Lightbulbs

**Author's Note:**

> What it says in the summary is a tumblr post that I saw as a screenshot on Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmzt8uiHTSe/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and I thought it was cute so I wrote it into a short fanfic. This is not my original idea, I just had fun with it. It actually turned out to not really focus on the lightbulbs that much but you'll see for yourself.
> 
> Please note: English is not my native language, I apologise for every spelling, grammar or punctuation mistake I might have made.

“I am so fed up with this!”, Dean shouted in Castiel's face throwing his hands in the air. Cas was confused. Dean was obviously upset, if not angry, but he did not know why.

They were in the bunker, in Dean's room to be precise. Cas had come in to talk to Dean about a case. He had found something of importance in the lore and Sam had suggested that he should go and tell his brother. However, after briefly discussing the case Dean had just exploded and was now venting about something completely different. Cas was trying to figure out what it was.

“I can't do this anymore, Cas, you hear me?” Dean folded his arms in front of his chest. “All these years of this crap”, he gestured, “and I've just had enough.” During that last sentence, he sounded exhausted.

Cas started to worry. Was Dean alright? Did he need help? Was there something he could do to make him feel better? Cas cared so deeply about Dean, it always made him feel bad when Dean was not doing well, which was basically always. He just wanted to help which could be hard sometimes, given the fact that Dean had a problem with admitting his feelings and accepting help.

“Dean”, Cas interrupted his rant, “I don't understand what you are talking about. Please explain it to me.”

Dean let out a huge sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He clearly felt uneasy. “Look, Cas”, he paused to possibly gain some strength for what he was about to say next, “I'm only going to say this once. Just so I can get it out, okay?” He was avoiding eye contact. “Because if I keep this in any longer, it's going to drive me crazy. And that's coming from an expert of bottling up his feelings.” He tried to crack a joke but it did not diffuse the tension in the room.

Cas was becoming more and more concerned. If this issue was this important, why has he never tried to talk about it before? Cas wanted Dean to be happy and he had no idea that there was this big of a problem lying underneath. “Dean, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Dean stood up straight and looked into Castiel's eyes. “I love you, Cas, okay? There it is. In the beginning I wasn't sure what this feeling was but this is the only explanation. I care about you _so_ much and I will never let anything happen to you. And I -” He couldn't grasp the right words so he inhaled deeply and briefly closed his eyes to find them. “And I'm happy when you're with me and I'm grumpy when you're not. And I just – I don't want to be without you. And you – you just mean so much to me, Cas. And I never even told you any of it because how could you ever feel the same, you know, with you being an angel and everything. But this is how I feel and I just had to say it because I just can't go on any longer while constantly looking at your perfect eyes”, he gestured at Cas, “and your perfect face and your perfect everything!” He seemed exasparated and sighed. “Without ever saying a word”, he quietly closed his sentence.

Dean seemed relieved, on the one hand, to have gotten all of that off his chest but anxious on the other hand about what Castiel was going to say. Cas however was trying to process what Dean had just said. There was one particular point that struck him as bizarre. “What do you mean, I could never feel the same?”

“I'm sorry, what?”

“Dean, why did you think I stuck around you and your brother in the first place? It wasn't because I was keen on betraying heaven. It was because I care about you. And I -” Cas wasn't the best at finding the right words himself so he simply copied what Dean had said. “I don't want to be without you. And if that means that I am in love with you then I suppose I am!” And before he could say anything else Dean was kissing him.

Cas was surprised, if not shocked. So surprised, in fact, that every light bulb in the room exploded. The big one on the ceiling went first, then the small ones on his desk and nightstand. Sparks and bits of broken glass were flying through the room. Naturally, Dean abruptly pulled away and looked around the now dark room. Cas could just barely make out his features; the only light coming in was a faint glow from the hallway.

Castiel felt embarrassed. Normally he had all his powers under control but Dean had caught him off guard. He could feel his face turning red. “I'm sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.” Dean smirked. Cas couldn't really see the smirk but he could hear it in his voice. Dean's nervous and anxious self from earlier had been replaced with his normal flirty one although Cas was not used to being the one he flirted with. “I think it's kind of cool.”

Dean put his hands on Castiel's back and leaned in for another kiss. Cas tried to prepare himself in order to not have any more of his powers go off but nothing in this universe could have prepared him for the sensation of Dean Winchester kissing him.

He thought Dean would be forward and aggressive as he is with most things in life but in truth his kiss was soft and gentle. At first his lips pressed only ligtly onto Castiel's. Cas could feel the tension in his body begin to ease away and he closed his eyes. He tried pushing his lips onto Dean's in response. He didn't quite know how to do it. This was his first kiss after all.

Dean could sense his emotions and smiled, Cas felt Dean's lips curl up against his own lips. He could also feel Dean's breath against his lower face when he quietly told him to just relax. Dean moved his hands up on his back, slowly caressing his body through his trenchcoat. His hands reached Castiel's head, gently running his fingers through his short black hair and then cupping his face in his hands.

Cas dropped every bit of resistance he had been holding in his body and let Dean take control. He melted away, his only thoughts being of Dean's hands on his face and Dean's lips on his lips and Dean's breath against his skin and Dean's body not even inches away from his. He hadn't known that this was exactly what he had been yearning for all these years. He knew how much he cared about Dean and what he meant to him but he had never believed that something as simple as physical contact could make him feel so good.

Dean was kissing him stronger now, pulling at his lips, breathing hard. He moved his body closer and closer to Castiel's until there was no more space left between them. Cas could sense years of bottled-up longing finally being released and taking control of all of Dean's actions. Cas felt overwhelmed. He had never been kissed or touched like this before. He was feeling things he didn't know he was even capable of feeling. In the distance, he could hear all the lights in the hallway dying out with a sizzle, leaving the two of them in complete darkness.

They gently pulled away from each other. Dean grabbed what Cas assumed to be a flashlight from his desk, turned it on and propped it up on the nightstand to give them a new source of light. Cas cleared his throat. “I think Sam might come looking to find out why all the lights are blowing out.”

Dean walked over to the door, slammed it shut and locked it. “I don't care”, he replied and returned to his angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> Please leave some feedback! <3


End file.
